Et quand l'histoire est belle, souvent, ça nous fait peur
by Creesaire
Summary: Neil s'occupe d'une patiente de 5 ans et commence à s'attacher à elle, sous l'inquiétude des ses internes et de Lim.


« - Ca va, Neil ? »

Audrey Lim se tenait dans l'embrasement de la porte de bureau de son ami de longue date. Elle s'inquiétait pour celui-ci, et venait voir si il avait envie de se confier à elle, ou si c'était encore trop tôt.

« - Fatigué, et toi ? Browne et Murphy n'ont pas fait de bourde ? »

Lim essaya de cacher son sourire. Neil avait parlé sur le ton de l'humour, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il voulait simplement savoir comment allait Claire. Elle avait remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux depuis bien longtemps, et elle s'en était convaincue quand elle s'était retrouvée au milieu d'eux deux dans l'ascenseur après que Neil ai viré Claire de son service.

« - Ca va, ils ont été obéissants pour une fois ! » répondit-elle toujours sur le même ton. « Et ta patiente ?

« - On attend les résultats de son encéphalogramme, on devrait en savoir plus d'ici quelques heures.

« - Je parlais de Mia, Neil. »

Melendez se raidit imperceptiblement. Mia était arrivée il y a déjà quelques semaines, elle avait été blessée dans un accident de train. Elle était âgée de 5 ans et n'avait qu'un bras cassé, mais son hospitalisation avait permit de découvrir un handicap bien plus grand, et lui avait surtout sauvé la vie.

« - Ca va, elle reprend des forces. Claire a eu une idée de génie. On pourra l'opérer dans quelques jours si tout va bien.

« - J'avais entendu qu'elle régressait ?

« - Je suis confiant, elle va aller mieux.

« - Neil, tu sais…

« - Oui, je sais. Je ne devrais pas m'attacher, et je ne m'attache pas, elle n'est qu'une patiente. »

Audrey hocha doucement la tête, elle ne voulait pas se mettre Neil à dos, elle voulait qu'il sache qu'il pourrait se confier à elle plus tard. Elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit après avoir posé sa main sur son bras dans un geste réconfortant puis le laissa seul avec ses pensées.

Neil savait que Lim avait raison, qu'il était en train de s'attacher. La fillette de 5 ans était arrivée avec des signes inquiétants : ses réflexes étaient beaucoup trop lents, elle ne disait pas un mot, ne regardait personne et ne se rendait même pas compte quand on la touchait. La mère, Isabelle, avait expliqué que Mia était une enfant normale jusqu'à ses deux ans et qu'elle avait tout d'un coup fait une descente aux enfers, elle ne reconnaissait même plus ses parents, était constamment enfermée dans sa bulle, n'avait aucun sens du danger (son jeu préféré était de grimper sur les meubles les plus hauts et de se jeter dans le vide, peu importe qu'il y ai quelqu'un pour la rattraper). Les médecins avaient conclu à de l'autisme, mais Neil n'était pas d'accord avec ce diagnostic.

Il avait programmé une imagerie cérébrale pour voir ce qui se passait. La petite avait une tête d'ange, une petite blondinette, mais elle avait surtout l'air tellement fragile… Quand Neil l'avait vu, il avait tout de suite été touché. Il avait eu du mal à trouver ce qui se passait, mais avec l'aide de ses internes, et notamment de Shaun, il avait comprit que Mia avait subi une chute, et que deux de ses vertèbres s'étaient enfoncées, ce qui réduisait beaucoup l'oxygénation de son cerveau, et qui avait entrainé tous ses symptômes.

Ils l'avaient donc mit sous oxygénation. Seulement 20 minutes par jour, après 3 ans d'hypoxie cérébrale ils ne pouvaient pas trop l'oxygéner trop rapidement. Elle occupait donc une chambre depuis quelques semaines et était redevenue très vivante ! Bien sûr, tout n'était pas fini, elle n'avait pas retrouvé la parole, elle babillait seulement. Elle était aussi encore très enfermée dans sa bulle mais elle devait rattraper plus de 3 ans de retard, quelques semaines ne suffisaient pas. Il était pourtant plus que confiant, et il aimait passer tous ses repas et ses fins de journées avec elle. Il savait qu'il s'était attaché à elle, il avait vécu des moments privilégiés, comme la fois où elle a prit un feutre pour faire des traits sur son visage et sa blouse. Il avait été si heureux à ce moment… Il avait vu ses progrès, l'avait encouragée et l'avait toujours fait se sentir protégée et entourée. En fait, il avait joué le rôle de son père, puisque celui-ci n'était jamais venu la voir. Sa mère venait de temps au temps, au début une heure par jour, puis de moins en moins. Elle avait fait comprendre à Neil qu'elle était épuisée de s'occuper de Mia, qu'elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle n'avait même pas été heureuse de savoir que sa fille n'était pas autiste mais qu'elle allait guérir…

Neil attrapa sa veste, il espérait tant que sa mère allait revenir pour sa fille, pour s'occuper d'elle… Cette gamine méritait tout le bonheur du monde, elle aurait pu se laisser mourir avec son hypoxie, mais elle s'était battue comme jamais, pendant trois ans, pour ne pas mourir. Elle avait passé toutes ses journées à courir et sauter sans s'arrêter (ce qui était sûrement éprouvant pour les parents il le reconnaissait) car elle avait comprit que ça l'aidait à oxygéner son cerveau. Cette enfant était juste incroyable, avec plein de ressources, elle méritait la meilleure vie du monde…

Il éteignit son bureau dans l'optique de rentrer se reposer chez lui, mais il préféra passer voir si Mia dormait. Il croisa Park et Reznick à une table de la cafétéria. Quand ceux-ci virent leur patron, il le regardèrent avec compassion et inquiétude. Neil comprenait qu'on s'inquiète pour lui, Mia n'était plus sa patiente, elle était retournée en pédiatrie, mais elle allait partir quand elle serait guérie, et il ne la reverrait plus.

Il sourit poliment à ses internes avant de continuer sa route et de s'arrêter devant la chambre de sa protégée. Elle était assise dans son lit et jouait avec un puzzle que lui avait ramené Neil la semaine passée.

« - Hey mini warrior… » commença Neil en s'approchant d'elle.

Mia ne leva pas les yeux vers lui et resta concentrée sur son puzzle, elle était encore enfermée dans sa bulle. Le cœur du docteur se serra, il y a quelques jours, même si elle n'y aurait pas porté plus attention que ça, elle l'aurait regardé arriver. Elle était dans une période de régression et Neil priait de tout son cœur pour que ce ne soit qu'une période, et qu'elle arrive à remonter la pente.

Il s'assit sur le lit près d'elle et la regarda faire. Elle était à genoux et faisait son puzzle, en mettant toujours les pièces dans le même ordre. Au moindre changement, elle se mettait à crier, elle avait besoin de son habitude, ça la rassurait.

Quand elle eu finit de le faire, elle le retourna pour faire tomber les pièces en prévoyant de le recommencer. Neil lui donna les pièces dont elle avait besoin, ne pouvant pas faire plus s'il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de la blondinette. Ils jouèrent ensemble pendant une bonne heure, puis après avoir vu l'heure tardive, Melendez prit le puzzle et le posa sur la table de nuit.

« - Il est temps de dormir bébé d'amour ! »

Il la borda et lui lit une histoire, qu'elle n'écouta pas une seconde préférant jouer à tortiller sa couette. Neil finit tout de même son chapitre et lui chantonna doucement sa berceuse du soir, la routine qu'ils avaient mit en place depuis son arrivée où les couchers étaient très difficles.

« - Bonne nuit mon bébé. » Et puis, sans réfléchir, il lui dit quelque chose qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit. « Je t'aime très fort. »

Mia se redressa d'un coup et alla se blottir contre Neil. Elle le serra dans ses petits bras quelques secondes, puis retourna s'allonger dans son lit comme si de rien n'était. Neil fut submergé d'émotion, elle ne l'avait jamais prit dans ses bras, c'était la toute première fois… Il embrassa le haut de sa tête en lui souhaitant de beaux rêves et en lui rappelant qu'elle n'était pas seule, puis il parti le cœur bondissant toujours dans sa poitrine.

Lim avait raison, il ne savait pas comment il allait faire quand son petit rayon de soleil serait parti.

Trois semaines étaient passées et Mia avait recommencé ses progrès. Neil n'avait pas eu droit à d'autres signes d'affection aussi gros qu'un câlin mais il était toujours aussi heureux de la voir et tellement fier de ses progrès ! Ils avaient décidé de l'opérer en début de semaine prochaine, pour remettre les vertèbres à leur place. Neil avait demandé à pratiquer l'opération mais évidemment Andrews a refusé. Il a cependant réussi à négocier que ce soit Lim qui la fasse, assistée de Claire et de Shaun, il était donc un peu rassuré.

« Madame Jentley ! J'ai une très bonne nouvelle pour vous ! On peut enfin opérer Mia ! L'opération est prévue pour mardi matin !

« - Docteur Melendez.. Je peux vous parler dans votre bureau ? »

La joie de Neil fit place à l'appréhension devant la réaction de la mère de Mia. Que voulait-elle annoncer ? Elle ne voulait pas de l'opération ? Elle voulait transférer Mia dans un autre hôpital ? Il chassa toutes ses idées malvenues et alla dans son bureau. Il s'assit sur son bureau et lui fit signe qu'il écoutait.

« - Je.. Vous êtes proche de Mia, non ?

« - Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? » répondit Neil décontenancé.

« - Je voudrais que vous l'adoptiez. »

Sa phrase fit l'effet d'une bombe. Elle voulait… Qu'il adopte Mia ? Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, il n'avait jamais pensé à cette possibilité.

« - Ecoutez, j'ai dû m'occuper d'une enfant que je ne reconnaissais même plus pendant trois ans. J'ai essayé de l'aider, mais c'était un enfer, je ne pouvais pas la quitter des yeux une seconde sans qu'elle ne court sur la route ou dans un lac, sans qu'elle n'ouvre le four ou qu'elle ne joue avec les couteaux. C'est horrible à dire mais… Ces quelques semaines où elle était à l'hôpital, j'ai pu revoir ce que c'était de vivre, et je… Je suis pas prête à retourner dans cet enfer. »

Elle était émue et semblait regretter son geste mais Neil détestait sa façon de parler de Mia, même s'il pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle avait vécu étant donné qu'il avait vécu pareil avec sa sœur.

« - Mais elle va aller mieux ! Elle progresse comme jamais, elle recommence à babiller ! Il faut y croire, elle a besoin de vous…

« - Je ne pense pas que ce soit de moi dont elle ai besoin. Ecoutez, je ne peux plus m'occuper d'elle et je sais que vous l'aimez beaucoup. Si vous ne voulez pas, je la laisserais au foyer et elle trouvera une autre famille. Je ne vous demande pas de répondre tout de suite, je vous laisse réfléchir et revenir vers moi. Merci pour ce que vous avez fait. »

Neil était parti prendre l'air après cette confrontation plus que stressante. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir normalement. Bien sûr, il aimait la petite et serait prêt à tout pour la protéger. Bien sûr il voulait plus que tout qu'elle soit heureuse. Seulement est-ce qu'il y arriverait ? Est-ce qu'il serait un bon père ? Il était seul, il était chirurgien donc pas souvent à la maison… Il n'était pas du tout sûr de ce qu'il devait faire, et il avait espéré que la lune l'aide à y voir plus clair.

« - Hey. »

Il tourna la tête pour voir que Claire l'avait rejoint et s'était appuyée à la rambarde près de lui, comme ils avaient eu l'occasion de faire quelques fois. Sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler, sa présence calma son mal intérieur instantanément, il ne se sentait plus aussi tiraillé que quelques secondes auparavant.

« - Hey.

« - Dure journée ? »

Elle avait travaillé avec Lim aujourd'hui et n'avait pas vu Neil depuis quelques jours. Il prit une grande respiration et lui dit sans la regarder :

« - Madame Jentley me propose d'adopter Mia.

« Ah, je vous ai interrompu en plein combat intérieur donc ? »

Il lâcha un petit rire face à sa phrase. Claire avait toujours été comme ça, pleine de surprise, imprévisible. Il savait qu'il pouvait se confier à elle, parce qu'elle lui dirait toujours ce qu'elle pense réellement comme elle l'avait prouvé quand elle avait refusé de s'excuser de ne pas avoir obéi à ses ordres.

« - Je ne sais pas quoi faire…

« - Ma mère avait l'habitude de me laisser seule pour partir je ne sais où avec je ne sais quel abruti pendant quelques semaines. Une fois, elle est partie quand j'avais six ans, et les services sociaux m'ont placée en foyer. C'était… loin d'être une des plus belle période de ma vie. J'étais enfermée avec des dizaines d'enfants et d'adolescents qui étaient plus ou moins dans le même cas que moi, je partageais ma chambre avec trois filles de mon âge… Mais je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi seule. »

Neil était plus que touché que Claire se confie autant à lui pour l'aiguiller dans ses choix, et était touché de ce qu'elle avait dû vivre. Il savait qu'elle avait eu une enfance et une adolescence difficile, qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de bons rapports avec sa mère, mais plus il en apprenait et plus il avait mal au cœur. Claire aurait mérité une tout autre vie selon lui, même si il savait que c'était cette vie qui l'avait fait devenir cette femme forte indépendante et engagée qu'il avait devant lui aujourd'hui.

« - Je suis désolé Claire, sincèrement…

« - Je pense qu'un enfant a simplement besoin d'être aimé pour être heureux. Et je sais que vous l'aimez énormément votre petite blondinette. Après oui, un enfant ça demande de l'attention et vous ne serez pas forcément chez vous tous les soirs pour le dîner, mais je pense qu'au-delà du temps passé, c'est surtout la qualité du temps que vous passez avec elle qui comptera. Mia sera certainement bien plus heureuse avec vous si vous passez de réels moments ensemble qu'un enfant qui a ses parents à la maison mais qui ne discutent pas ou ne jouent pas avec lui. Et de ce que j'ai pu voir, vous avez l'air de bien jouer avec elle ! »

Claire lui sourit sincèrement et Neil lui sourit automatiquement en retour. Son sourire avait toujours été magique, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui rendre quand elle lui en adressait un. Surtout, il était très sensible à ses conseils.

« - Et si je ne suis pas à la hauteur ?

« - Docteur Melendez… Vous vous souvenez de la discussion qu'on a eu à propos des enfants et de Jessica qui n'en voulait pas ? » il hocha la tête. « vous étiez prêt à quitter la femme que vous aimiez plus que tout dans l'espoir d'avoir un enfant. Vous serez définitivement un excellent père, peut être le meilleur que Mia puisse avoir. Et puis, elle se fait abandonner par sa mère, ne l'abandonnez pas vous aussi pour la peur infondée de ne pas être à la hauteur. Où est passé le Melendez sûr de lui et arrogant ? » finit Claire avec un sourire taquin.

Il rit à sa dernière phrase et réfléchit. Il était bien plus apaisé quand elle était là, et donc bien plus enclin à réfléchir. Il avait été sensible à tous ses arguments, et n'avait pas envie d'abandonner sa protégée.

« - Mais je n'ai pas de chambre d'enfant… »

Claire se mit à rire devant la mine déconfite de son supérieur. Elle le trouvait très touchant à ce moment, il était complètement perdu, ce qui était complètement impensable quand on connaissait le personnage !

« - Pour ça je peux vous aider ! Je me débrouille en travaux manuel, on peut essayer de lui faire une chambre de mini warrior si vous voulez ! »

Neil la regarda avec un sourire. Il était complètement attendri et touché par sa proposition.

« - Vous faîtes quelque chose ce soir ? On aurait pu aller chez moi pour que vous puissiez voir l'appartement?

« - Avec plaisir. » répondit-elle avec un sourire un peu trop grand et un cœur battant un peu trop vite.

« - Je passe endormir Mia et on y va. Vous voulez venir ? »

Claire hocha la tête, toujours avec son sourire collé à son visage. Elle avait eu l'occasion de voir Mia de loin, mais n'était jamais allée la voir, ne travaillant pas pour cette patiente.

« - Alors c'est parti !


End file.
